Lindsay
by Kagommespears
Summary: Je c pas koi ecrir alors lisez pour connaitre l'histoire
1. Prologue

**slt c'est mon premier fanfic, alors soyez indulgent j'espert que ça vous plaira.**

**Autre chose lisez ça c'est important!!!!! Comme j'utilise un narateur interrieur je ne peux pas d'écrir mon personnage don pour savoir comment elle est lisez ça:**

**Lindsay est jeune femme de 24 ans Blonde au yeux vert assé grande, elle a une soeur jumelle et demi-soeur ainée. Avant d'aller au N.C.I.S elle tarvaillée au F.B.I. Elle a eu un cancer à l'âge de 20 ans elle s'en es sorti mais as perdu confience en elle à la suite de ça.  
**

**J'pouré en dir bien plus mais ce ne sont que des détaille qui ne serve en rien au fanfic.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Lindsay**

_**Prologue :**_

Notre esprit fais parfois des choix étrange, des choix qui vont à l'encontre de ce que nous dit notre cœur par exemple, c'est mon cas. Pourquoi ais-je choisi d'aller avec un homme pour lequel je n'ais que de l'affection, alors que celui dont j'ai de réel sentiment est amoureux de moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Sens doute par peur, peur qu'il lui arrive le même chose qu'a Léo, celui que j'aimais, qui c'est fais tuer lors d'une mission.

Ou par peur que mon cancer revienne, j'ai toute les chances de faire une rechute.

Mais je pense que sais aussi par lâcheté, juste pour la facilité, c'est plus facile d'être avec quel qu'un qu'on n'aime pas, on risque moins de souffrir …

Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui m'arrive je n'ais qu'a vous raconter ce qui c'est passé.


	2. Bonjour, Bonjour

**Voila le chapitre 1 et le deux est déjà en préparation.**

**Lindsay**

**_Chapitre 1: Bonjours, Bonjours_**

« Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, _Lindsay Jefferson _»

Gibbs avait prononcéses quelques mots avec tellement d'antipathie envers moi, que je savais désespérément que le fait de remplacer l'agent Caitline Todd le blessait. D'autant plus que quelque mois au par avant j'avais travaillé pour le _N.C.I.S_ le temps d'une mission.

« Elle travaillera désormais avec nous à la place de Kate... »

Tout le monde avait l'air en deuil et ne semblait pas prés à m'accueillir. Je les comprenais, je venais de me faire muter ici, seulement une semaine après le meurtre de Kate, ce qui je l'avoue peux troubler bien des personnes même les plus fortes. Je connaissais moi aussi ce sentiment, car mon meilleur ami s'était fait tuer lors d'une fusillade alors que l'on était sur une affaire.

« Vous devez sûrement vous rappeler d'elle, Lindsay a travaillé avec nous lors d'une précédente mission. Je vous laisse, vous présenter »

-Et bien je crois que je n'ai rien a ajouter, vous savez déjà tous sur moi. Des questions?

- Oui, êtes-vous libre pour boire un verre avec moi ce soir?

Le fait que Tony ais annoncé ça, détendu l'atmosphère.

- Non, pas pour vous DiNozzo.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre un vent Tony.

- Le bleu

- Oui.

- Ferme-la.

-Arrêtés vos bavardages inutiles et mettez-vous au travail.

-Très bien chef.

* * *

Avant même de m'installer sur le bureau de l'agent Kate, Gibbs m'interpella.

- Venez ! Je vais vous montrer votre bureau.

- Pardon, mais je croyais que je devais prendre celui de Kate.

- Et bien, vous pensiez faux, voici votre bureau.

Je me trouvais devant un bureau minuscule, je dis bureau mais le mot pupitre serais plus approprié.

- Excusé moi mais… Je ne peux pas travailler sur ce bureau, il est trop petit.

- Et bien pourtant vous devrez le faire.

- Mais celui de Kate est libre.

- Comme vous l'avez indiqué, c'est _celui_ de kate.

« c'est _celui_ de Kate » c'est quelques mots m'avais bouleversée, il ne voulait pas que je m'installe sur son bureau car pour lui, cela lui montrerait la dur réalité des choses. Le faite que Kate était morte et que ce n'étais pas un mauvais rêve mais bien la vérité.

Gibbs s'en alla sans piper mot, son silence en disait long, sur ces pensé. Tony arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bon et bien je pourrez vous aidez mais… J'ai pas envies.

- Et bien merci pour votre solidarité.

- A moins que…

- Oui Tony.

- Si vous veniez boire un verre avec moi…

- Stop je vous arrête tout de suite si c'est comme ça, je me débrouillerez seul.

D'autre part il y a quelques petites règles dont je dois vous informer.

Premièrement aucune familiarités entre collègue,

Deuxièmement je ne mélange pas vie privée et vie professionnelle,

Et pour finir je ne sortirais sous aucun prétexte avec vous, car vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon genre .

A voir le tête de Tony je me mise a éclater de rire, il avait marcher dans mon piège.

- Qui a t-il de si drôle ?

- Vous n'avez pas marchés… Vous avez courus !

- Ha ha, c'est très drôle.

- Oui je sais. Quand je disais aucune familiarité, je plaisantais, mais les deux autres points était vrai. Mais cela ne nous empêches pas de devenir amis.

- D'accord, mais a une condition.

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Qu'on se tutoie.

- Sa marche.

* * *

« - Nous avons trouvés le corps d'une jeune agent du Jag dans un parcs tout prés d'ici. »

- Excusez-moi, mais heu… cela veut dire qu'on va voire un cadavre ?

- Oui, tu t'attendais a quoi en venant travailler au N.C.I.S, Jefferson ?

- Je pensée que je ne verrais pas un mort dés le premier jour.

- T'en as peur ?

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Si, vous en avez peur Jefferson, et si c'est le cas, et ça les, vous n'auriez pas du vous faire muter ici.

- Excusez-moi mais le fait que vous soyez affecté par la mort de votre collègue nous vous donne pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Et pour votre information, je change de bureau, que cela vous plaises ou non.

Je pris mon carton dans lequel se trouvais met affaires et je le mis sur le bureau de Kate.

- ET NON JE N'AI PAS PEUR DES CADAVRES !

Je partis comme un furie sens ajouter un mots.

- Patron.

- Quoi DiNozzo ?

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Tony viens me voir.

- Oh, tu sais en fait j'crois que c'est pas la peine, j'y tiens pas trop.

Gibbs mit une tape sur la tête de Tony, comme à son habitude.


End file.
